Edward Elric Journals
by Bandit Orchid
Summary: MOVIE AND ANIME SPOILERS! Edward Elric decides to keep a journal, NOT DIARY, to get his thoughts down. Chapter Three is up!
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric Diar...Journals

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

July 19

9:00 PM

I wonder if it's weird that an eighteen-year-old alchemist is keeping a diary? Probably.

I just think it would be good to get my thoughts down, is all.

JOURNAL! Not diary! THIS IS A JOURNAL. That makes it seem manlier.

Ok, maybe it doesn't.

Not like manliness is set in stone. There's macho, there's pretty boy….There's feminine-manliness…Don't ask.

At least I know my Diar... JOURNAL! Won't judge me.

Anyway, So here I am. The Fullmetal Alchemist. I should be back in Central really, using my alchemic powers for the state as I did when I was younger. But no, I'm here in this other world, where Alchemy doesn't exist. I'M GOING CRAZY! I swear, I would give almost anything for a simple transmutation right now! Anything except my brother.

Oh yea…I didn't mention Al's here. He stayed in this world to be with me. At first I was upset with him for not going home, but now I couldn't be more thankful. It's great to have him here, and in the flesh and blood too! He's still getting used to his body, the poor kid. Almost every time he sees himself in the mirror, he jumps. Then he just stands there, staring like his body is the most amazing thing in the world. I can't blame him; he was without it for so long. It's just great to see him happy again, being able to eat and sleep like a normal kid again.

So Al and I have our own place now. It's great, just the two of us. We stay up until midnight, and then sleep in late. Al even has his sights on a girl! We're beginning to run low on money though. I'll need to get a job soon. But I'll worry about that some other time.

I'm thinking of getting Al a kitten. He loves them so much, and we can have one now that we're staying in one place. I wouldn't mind a cat either. They're generally clean and independent, and I love seeing Al so happy.

So it's settled. Tomorrow we get a kitten.

11:00 PM

I can't sleep, dammit!

I'm thinking of Winry again. When she used to be in my thoughts at night I'd smile because I knew I could see her back in Risenbul. Now I feel like sobbing, because I won't get to talk to her again. She's so beautiful, and happy, and…

I think I may love her.

Not that I would know what love is in a relationship, it's not like I've ever experienced it before. I just don't know how much longer I can survive without her smile. Hell, I'd take a wrench right now if it meant I got to see her.

I feel like breaking down and crying. I can't, it'll worry Alphonse. I just have to stay strong and keep it inside.

So what are a few tears on a piece of paper anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Elric Journals Chapter Two

July 20

Noon

So today we brought home a kitten. Al was so cute, how his face lit up at the sight of all the cats that the shelter had. He ended up picking a long hair ginger kitten with a white nose and belly. She _is_ very sweet, but I'm not looking forward to all that hair in out apartment. Equivalent exchange, I guess.

Al named her "Cj." It fits the little ball of fluff.

The way home was a nightmare. I'm still not great at driving, and we almost hit a tree, thanks to Cj's claws. "WHO PLANTS TREES RIGHT NEXT TO THE ROAD?!" I said as we swerved out of the way. Then Al had to go all logical on me.

"Brother, I think they built the road around the tree…" Al replied. God, I hate it when things make sense.

I guess Al's right. I mean, it was a big tree, and the road's fairly new. Still, who builds a freaking road when a HUGE tree is RIGHT THERE!?

12:10 PM

Sorry! Al came up so I had to scramble to get my journal hidden.

Of course I had forgotten to zip my pants again this morning so Al thought I was doing _that_ again.

How indescribably awkward THAT moment was.

Al just walked in, and when he noticed I was panting (from the scramble to hide this) he gave me a confused look. Then he just HAD to notice the zipper. He blushed and said, "Is this a bad time?" I just zipped my pants and sat back down. That's when he left.

Who the hell invented zippers on pants, anyway? People are bound to forget, then they face humiliation! Why not just a bunch of buttons!? Once you button the top one, it would be hard to forget the rest of them, don't you think?

9:00 PM

Al and I went out to dinner tonight, and I saw the most beautiful, amazing, utterly SEXY girl I have EVER seen. And not sexy like a whore, just amazingly pretty. You know how those girls with the low cut shirts and short skirts are pretty hot, but this one was different. She had thick, wavy dirty blonde hair that came a little past her shoulders, and the first time I got a glimpse of her eyes, oh god I thought I was going to have to run out of the chair because I was blushing so brightly. You know how that goes, when you blush so much you feel like you can peel the redness off your face.

That's how I felt.

The only problem: She's tall. I'd say five feet and at least six inches. God, I'm only five feet and two inches tall! Is that even kissing distance?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey! Welcome to chapter three! There is some Spanish in this chapter, so if you would like a translation please see the bottom of the page. Thanks for reading!

* * *

July 27

7:00 PM

I've been looking for that girl I wrote about a week. Al says I'm stalking her, but I like to call it research. It's not like I don't know how to research; Mustang had me doing enough of it back in central. Anyway, I found that girl with one of her friends, and they were speaking…Spanish, I believe. I don't know any Spanish….but I did catch some of her conversation. When she saw me, she said, "Mira! Es guapisimo, no?" Then her friend said, "Si, pero es bajo, tambien!" Then they broke into a fit of giggles.

I don't understand girls to begin with! Why must the one I fall for speak some other language?

Just my luck, I suppose.

July 28

Noon

I can never do anything right, Dammit! Yesterday, Al and I went out on the streets to just walk around, and the girl I like came up to me, and said in perfect English, "Hello, I noticed you yesterday," Then she gave me the most amazing smile I have ever seen. I was dazed, to say the least.

So there I stood, looking UP at her, not saying a word. Then Al slapped my arm, and I snapped out of it. "Oh, um, yea…Hi!" I said, wanting to hide in my coat somehow.

You know…I wonder if that's possible to hide in one's coat. Mine's long enough that I bet I could do it…. I'll have to look into that.

Anyway, THEN she asked us where we lived. I was frozen again, blushing like the apple I had in my hand. Al answered for me: "We live just around the corner, in the red building." Her face lit up. "My friend and I are staying right near there! Perhaps you can show us around," She bubbled nodding to me. Al looked at me with glee in his eyes, and a glared back at him.

She then scribbled her address on a piece of paper she pulled from somewhere, and handed it to me with a sweet smile. I took it, speechless, and she waved and walked away.

Al grinned at me as we continued home. "Shut. Up." I told him, and he shrugged, snickering.

July 29

3:00 PM

Well, I'm going over to see her. I hope that's what she wants…

I have my best gloves on, you know, those lucky ones that look exactly like all my other gloves except they're whiter…or something.

Wish me luck!

* * *

Author's note: Here are the Spanish translations:

Mira! Es guapisimo, no? ((Look! He's really good looking, don't you think?))

Si, pero es bajo tambien. ((Yea, but he's short too.))

Thanks so much! See you next chapter!


End file.
